


Quicksilver - Safe Sexting

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Death Fears Not the Reaper (Yakuza AU) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Contains art as well, Dick Pics, M/M, Neither can Iggy, Noct can't mind his own business, Sexting, Text log, Yakuza AU, implied ignoct, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Prompto has been waitingall dayfor this new Justice Monsters update, but Noctis seems to be too preoccupied to even reply to his texts. Oh, well. At least his boyfriend Gladio knows how to keep him entertained.(Snippet from Quicksilver - and with art!)





	Quicksilver - Safe Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Another Promptio Week 2017 submission!  
> This scene of Quicksilver takes place _after_ Noctis is rescued (post Ch. 13 of [_Death Fears Not the Reaper_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/678041)). Ignis knows that Gladio and Prompto are dating, but Noct is still in the dark. At least for now...  
>  (Like before, Prompto is in plain text, Gladio is _Italics_ , Noctis is in **bold font** , and Ignis is underlined)

[21:30]

Hey Noct

Are you ready to rumble?

[21:36]

Noct?

[21:45]

Come oooon I’ve been waiting all week for this update

Where are you?!

\-----------

[21:53]

_Hey babe_

[21:53]

Hey ;)

[21:53]

_;)_

_Whatcha up to?_

[21:54]

Not much

Waiting for Noct so we can try out the new JusMon DLC

 

[21:55]

_Heh, cool_

_Isn’t it a bit late for video games?_

[21:55]

There’s never a wrong time for video games

[21:56]

_Dork ;)_

_Anyway, you might be waiting a while. Iggy’s over at his place tonight_

[21:57]

What?? :’C

Guess that’s why he hasn’t been replying to my texts...

[21:57]

_Heh wouldn’t doubt it_

_So does that mean you’re free?_

[21:57]

Mayyybe ;)

[21:58]

_Maybe?_

_Damn I was kinda hoping for your full attention_

_If you’re busy I can leave you alone..…_

[21:59]

Noooo

Gladio stay I miss you :’(

[22:00]

_I miss you too, chocobo_

_Sorry i couldn’t make it over tonight_

[22:01]

It’s okay, I know you’re busy

I won’t hold it against you

[22:01]

_So sweet_

_Any chance you’d hold something else against me instead? ;)_

[22:01]

Oh? Like what?

[22:02]

_Hmm, like that cute little ass of yours_

[22:02]

Hey it’s not cute :P

I’ve been working out!

[22:03]

_Fine, fine. That hot, sexy, succulent ass of yours then_

_How’s that?_

[22:03]

Much better go on :)  

[22:03]

_With pleasure_

_Think I could get a pic of that sweet, tight, perfect ass to refresh my memory?_

[22:04]

Well since you asked so nicely

[22:10]

[22:10]

_Praise the six_

_I have seen the light_

[22:11]

Who’s the dork now :P

I wanna see yours

[22:13]

_Anything for you, babe_

_Gimme a sec_

[22:18]

[22:18]

WOW

[22:20]

_Alright I get the first one but what’s that second one supposed to mean?_

[22:21]

That I want you soooo bad right now

[22:21]

_Oooh yeah? What would you do to me if you were here right now?_

[22:22]

Everything

Literally everything

[22:22]

_Would you touch me?_

[22:23]

Yeah all over, everywhere

More pics?? Please I’m dyin here

[22:28]

[22:29]

Fuck

 

I wanna lick ALL. OF. THAT

[22:30]

_Bet that would feel amazing_

_You’re so damn good with that mouth of yours, just thinking about it’s making me hard_

[22:32]

I could take care of that for you ;)

[22:33]

_Oh I know you could_

_I'd take you up on that if I were there_

[22:34]

Yeah? Tell me what you'd do to me

\-----------

[22:34]

**Hey sry I'm late u ready to start?**

[22:35]

**Prom?**

[22:35]

Oh hey

Where's iggy? I thought he was staying over?

[22:35]

**Passed out ;)**

**Betcha can’t guess why**

[22:35]

Dude tmi

[22:36]

**Lol**

**So we playing or what?**

**I'm logging in now**

\-------------

[22:35]

_I'd run my hands up your thighs, kiss your neck_

_I'd touch you all over until you get so hot_

[22:36]

Please don't stop I’m already there

\-----------

[22:36]

Just a sec dude

\-----------

[22:36]

_I wanna sink my teeth into your neck_

_Would you moan for me?_

[22:37]

Yes yes I'd do anything you want

[22:37]

_Touch yourself_

[22:37]

Of course I would

[22:38]

_No I mean now, I wanna know you're getting off on this as much as I am_

[22:40]

like what u see

[22:41]

_Yeah baby fuck_

_You look good enough to swallow up_

_Can't wait to get my mouth on you again_

\-------------

[22:41]

**Dude**

**Where are you?**

[22:42]

**I've been waiting all day for this hurry up**

[22:43]

Fuck it I can’t wait anymore I want you so bad

Your mouth would feel so hot on my dick right now

\------------

[22:44]

_Babe? Where did you go?_

\-----------

[22:44]

**Um**

**Prom**

**What the fuck dude**

[22:46]

OH

SHIT

SORRY OMFG

THAT WAS NOT MEANT FOR YOU

[22:46]

**No kidding**

**Could have gone my whole life without hearing that**

[22:46]

I AM SO SORRY

\------------

[22:46]

GLADIO SHIT I FUCKED UP

[22:47]

_What? What happened???_

[22:47]

I mixed up chats

I told Noct I wanted him to suck my dick

!!!!

[22:48]

_HAHAHA no way!! Classic_

[22:48]

You’re not helping!!!

What should i do? What do I tell him?!

[22:49]

_Well obviously that I'll kick his ass if he even tries it_

[22:49]

UGH

\---------------

[22:49]

Sorrysorrysorrysorry

[22:50]

**I forgive you**

**Under one condition**

[22:50]

What condition?

You’re starting to sound like Iggy

[22:51]

**Tell me who you meant to send that to**

[22:51]

What whyyy????

[22:52]

**Because**

**I’m your best friend**

**And I wanna make sure you're safe sexting**

[22:53]

**Also I'm technically your boss**

[22:53]

Dude

I'm not telling you

[22:53]

**You have a secret girlfriend?**

[22:53]

NO

[22:54]

**Boyfriend?**

[22:54]

[22:54]

**Do I know him? Lol**

\-----------

[22:54]

Shit. Noct wants to know if he knows you

[22:55]

_Well duh he knows me_

_You can tell him_

[22:55]

You sure? I mean

He is technically our boss

[22:56]

_Yeah and he's fucking Ignis so what’s the big deal_

_Hurry up and get rid of him so we can get back to business ;)_

[22:56]

You're terrible

[22:56]

_I know ;) ;) ;)_

\---------

[22:56]

So uh

Yes you know him but

Promise not to freak out?

[22:57]

**Hmm**

**No can do**

[22:57]

Noooooct

[22:57]

**Just tell me :)**

**Iggy and I have a bet going**

[22:58]

Wait what? You said he was asleep!

[22:58]

**I woke him up for the occasion**

**He says if you proposition me again he'll slit your throat**

[22:59]

DUDE

FUCK

And I was NOT propositioning you

[23:00]

**So anyway**

**Iggy seems to think you're fucking Gladio**

**But I told him that's crazy**

[23:01]

Well....

[23:01]

**That is crazy, right?**

[23:03]

I am fucking Gladio

[23:04]

**What?**

**You’re not joking…**

[23:04]

Yeah um

We’re kinda… dating

[23:05]

**Since when??**

**Why didn’t you tell me??**

[23:05]

Um… well it was kinda bad timing

[23:06]

**Iggy is smirking**

**He knew didn’t he**

**You told Ignis before you told me??**

\------------

[23:06]

Noct is gonna kill me

[23:07]

_You know I would never let that happen_

[23:07]

He’s freaking out

[23:07]

_Chill babe_

_I’ll take care of it_

_Why don’t you just relax and get back to the dirty talk ;)_

[23:08]

Gladio...

[23:08]

_I believe we were at the part where I suck your dick?_

[23:08]

….I didn’t forget ;3

\---------

[23:09]

_Iggy_

_Yo_

[23:10]

What is it?

[23:10]

_Do me a favor?_

[23:10]

Perhaps. That depends on what you want.

[23:10]

_Keep Noct busy for a while_

_He’s a distraction_

[23:11]

He’s technically your boss

[23:11]

_Yours too_

_Just help a guy out would ya?_

[23:11]

You owe me.

[23:11]

_Noted ;)_

\------

[23:11]

_So_

_Last I checked I had my hands on your thighs_

_And my face between em_

[23:12]

That’s a pretty nice image ;)

[23:12]

_Where do you want me to start licking baby?_

[23:12]

Umm 

Tip ;3

[23:13]

_Yeah_

_You taste so good there_

_I love the way you moan with my mouth around you_

[23:13]

I’ll moan as loud as you want if you put that tongue to good use ;)

[23:14]

_Fuck that’s hot_

_Just wait til you see what it can do to that pretty pink hole of yours too_

[23:15]

Omg!!!

[23:15]

_What, never had anyone eat your ass before?_

[23:15]

Huh? Of course not

[23:16]

_Shame ;)_

_How will you know i’m the best if you don’t have anyone to compare it to?_

[23:16]

Gladio?

[23:17]

_But I gotta know_

_How has no one ever wanted to just go to town on that perfect ass of yours?_

[23:18]

Hey

I never ask you about your old relationships

[23:18]

_Oh_

_Prom I’m sorry_

_I didn’t mean it like that_

\-----------

[23:18]

Noctis is restless. He insists i give his phone back.

[23:18]

_Wow you took his phone? You’re such a mom_

[23:19]

Regardless, do I have permission to give it back now?

Or are you two still caught up in your raging hormones?

[23:19]

_Uh_

_Nah I think I might have ruined the mood_

[23:19]

Oh well there’s a first.

[23:20]

_Yknow it’s really hard to tell when you’re being sarcastic over text…._

\----------

[23:20]

**PROMPTO**

**Tell me everything**

[23:21]

Ugh

[23:21]

**Pleeeease**

[23:22]

Wow there’s something you don’t see everyday

You asking nicely

Fine.

[23:23]

Look. It started a while back. We texted a bit and had a...date. Kinda. He asked me out.

[23:23]

**Huh**

**Not as exciting as I expected**

[23:23]

Sorry not all our boyfriends can be as dramatic as yours

[23:24]

**Your loss**

\---------

[23:24]

Gladdy it’s fine :)

You suuuure you can’t come over tonight?

[23:25]

_:)_

_Not unless I want to hear about it from my dad for the next week_

[23:25]

I promise I’d make it worth your trouble

[23:25]

_Oh yeah?_

[23:26]

Yeah

I really miss you

And my ass isn’t gonna lick itself

[23:26]

_Hahahahaaa I fucking love you_

[23:26]

Lol

Really?

[23:27]

_Yeah really ;)_

[23:27]

[this user is typing a message]

\-----------

[23:27]

**Wait**

**So doesn’t that make Gladio your first boyfriend?**

[23:27]

Yeah why

[23:27]

**….**

**Does he know that?**

[23:28]

No…

why???

[23:29]

**Oooooooh**

\----------

[23:29]

Gladio

I love you too :)

[23:30]

_Awesome_

_Maybe I can hear that straight from your lips next time_

[23:30]

Come over tonight

I wanna tell you in person

[23:30]

_….I’m very tempted_

[23:30]

Does that mean you consider me tempting?

[23:31]

_Very, very, very much_

_Hang on I’m getting a call from Iggy_

[23:31]

Oh no??? work? :C

\----------

[23:31]

Noct why is Iggy calling Gladio?

[23:31]

**Oh**

**Um**

**Just y’know**

**Friendly advice**

[23:32]

NOT OKAY

\--------

[23:39]

_Prom_

_I’m coming over_

[23:39]

Really?!

Awesome!

[23:40]

_We should talk_

[23:40]

….wait what about sex? :C

[23:40]

_Babe please?_

_I’ll be there in 15_

[23:40]

Um yeah okay, sure…

See you soon...

\---------

[23:41]

WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES SAY TO HIM

[23:44]

Noct????

\----------

_Just after midnight…_

 

Prompto was already standing at the open door of his apartment when he saw Gladio pull up out front in his father’s truck. It was late and getting colder by the minute, but the blonde merely tightened his arms nervously around his chest while he waited.

Nervous was actually an understatement. In that moment, he was utterly terrified that whatever had been said over the phone was somehow about to ruin everything. His relationship with Gladio was, in his opinion, the best thing to ever happen in his life, and If Ignis and Noct had gotten in the way of that…. Well, he would never forgive them. But first, he had to deal with whatever was about to come.

As Gladio stepped out of the truck and began jogging toward the stairs, Prompto felt his chest trying to rip in two; half of him wanted to bolt back inside and shut the door behind him out of fear. The other half was ready to jump right into his boyfriend’s arms.

He mostly settled on the latter. Before Gladio had even reached the top step Prompto was moving toward him. They met at the edge of the flight -- Gladio on the steps and Prompto on the landing, only needing to bend down the slightest bit to pull him into a hug.

“Gladio, I missed you,” he said, the words coming out before his mind had a chance to catch up. “What’s going on?”

“Prom.” Firm hands pushed them a hair’s breadth apart, and Gladio looked straight into him with those piercing amber eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me I was your first?”

Several seconds passed as Prompto struggled to grasp the question. He blinked and stammered, and finally came out with an altogether ineloquent, “H-huh?!”

“That night in the hotel, in Hammerhead. You were a virgin.”

“U-um, well, yeah but….”

“Prompto?”

“It was embarrassing.” Chewing his lip, he did his best to shrink from Gladio’s hard stare. “I didn’t want to fuck it up or anything and -- “

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Once again Prompto suddenly found himself quite literally engulfed in the larger man’s embrace as Gladio threw his arms around him.

“Huh? Why? You didn’t do anything -- “

“I had no idea. I just… Because of your, y’know, _business_ , I assumed that you’d… with other guys, at least. Shit, that didn’t come out right.” Gladio sighed and squeezed Prompto closer. “My point,” came his rumbling voice next to the blonde’s ear. “Is that your first time is important. It should _mean_ something.”

“Gladio, it did.”

“You can’t just go and waste it on someone like me.”

That was it. Prompto had his back straight and his own eyes narrowed to icy blue slits in an instant. “‘Someone like you’? ‘A waste’? Is that what you came over here to tell me?!”

“U-uhh….”

“Inside, _now_.”

Within seconds the front door was slamming behind them, and Prompto was dragging Gladio through his narrow kitchen and into his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and pulled Gladio down next to him.

“Prom, I don’t — “

“Stop talking.” Prompto twisted his fingers in the front of Gladio’s t-shirt, tugged him forward to close the distance, and kissed him with surprising force.

Gladio was helpless to the assault. He melted against Prompto’s lips, surged forward as his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Prompto let his lips fall open to encourage Gladio’s tongue to slide between them. Thin fingers curled in dark fabric and long hair alike. Gladio groaned as he tasted his lover; deeper and deeper, until their bodies ached and their lungs burned. Still they didn't stop. Prompto shuddered in his arms and they could sense each other’s need even through the tiny space left open between them.

“Prom,” Gladio growled, pulling away from that perfect mouth to at last suck in a gasp of air.

“ _Mm_ , I’m in love with you,” came the breathless reply. “I wanted to tell you that.”

“Prompto….”

Though dark with lust, he cast blue eyes up at Gladio and panted as his lips curled into a smile. “And I'm _glad_ it was you.”

A slow smile spread across Gladio’s features. Unable to hold back, he brought their foreheads together and let his eyes fall closed as his laughter rumbled through both of them. Prompto, too, grinned as he stroked his fingers over the rough line of Gladio’s jaw, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him again.

“I’m honored,” came the eventual reply between fluttering breaths. “But I feel like I owe you something special. A real date. Dinner, wine, a fancy hotel room. The whole deal.”

Prompto laughed, too, and shook his head. He took the opportunity to climb into Gladio’s lap, his legs straddling either side of solid hips, and began to pepper the rest of his face with kisses as well. “You don’t own me anything. Just stay here with me tonight.”

“Like you could get me to leave now,” Gladio said, smirking. He gave Prompto’s hips a playful tug as he leaned up to meet his lips once more. “ _Mm._ But you’re gonna have to let me make good on one promise at least.”

“Which one?”

Strong hands were already sliding down the back of his pants, and Prompto jolted as both of his ass cheeks were squeezed at once. “Lemme show you what I can _really_ do with my tongue.”

Prompto shivered in anticipation, and soon found himself begin flipped over onto the mattress with Gladio hovering over him. Amber eyes smiled down at him, so gentle, so full of warmth, and Prompto decided that he was going to have to thank Noct and Iggy for this, after all.  

But _that_ could wait until morning.

 


End file.
